


The art of kidnapping

by ishime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Sasha will never forgive Damian ever, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/pseuds/ishime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha meets Colin at the library. Somehow kidnapping ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The art of kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Written for my [Advent Calendar fic meme at my livejournal](http://ishime.livejournal.com/110499.html).

Sacha meets Colin at the library.

Jason registered her for a distance learning program within the week she left with him. Sasha may not give a damn about school, but a GED is important. Jason is very firm on that point. Every day, once she's done with her morning training, Sasha goes to the library to do her homework.  
(Yes, Jason checks that it's done. He's not fucking irresponsible.)

So, apparently Sasha plays the good Samaritan there, at least when she's supposed to do maths.  
Little Colin was working on a history project about Communism, and Sasha ended up helping him with the big names and events in the Russian revolution. Jason frowns a little at her half-assed math sheet, but tries not to get in the way of her befriending the kid. It seems Sasha has reached the phase where all sidekicks want a younger sibling of their own to mentor.  
Jason starts a background check, just in case.

 

He kind of wishes he hadn't, in retrospect.  
Explaining to Sasha that her new baby redhead was a victim of Scarecrow and may have retained a few side-effects was easy and painless. She's not one to judge on that. Explaining that Abuse was friend with Damian Wayne was another thing entirely.  
Dear god, Sasha was in tears.

"We can't let him stick with this horrible, horrible brat, Jason! He's pretentious, selfish, he doesn't care about people, only about the prestige of winning against the bad guys. Colin deserves better!"

Jason looks at the eleven-year-old redhead chained to his kitchen stool and rubs his temples.

"Sasha, we're criminals, we live in a squat, we move around so much you can't even go to school, and our main leisure activities are breaking dealers' knees and shooting rapists in the dick."  
Sasha honest to God stomps her foot. Dried mud falls everywhere. On Jason's freshly cleaned tiles.  
This is already getting messy.  
"At least you care what happens to the kids you take in! Batman has two dead robins in his record!"  
Jason sighs.  
"Pretty sure this isn't Batman approved. This kid ain't his usual type, and his rounds are seriously disorganized."  
There's a glint in Sasha's eye that says I've got you, and Jason would be proud, if it didn't mean he's about to get dragged into a lot of shit.  
"Imagine what will happen when Batman gets his hands on him, Jason. Imagine."

She barely gets to finish that sentence before Jason growls and hisses.  
"Fine! We're keeping him! For now. But only until he's prepared for the B-monster, alright?"

They both turn toward Colin.  
The kid struggles against the chains, a little. Probably for show. Hopefully for show.  
"Listen, Colin, I'm really sorry for knocking you out like that, but I did it for your own good. Damian Wayne is not trustworthy."  
Says the chick who just kidnapped him. Seriously. Colin's muscles are already bulging. Jason wants to hit his head against a wall. He grabs his pack of cigarettes and heads for the balcony instead.  
He shrugs at Sasha's pleading look as he steps out.

"Tranqs are hidden under the sofa. When he destroys the kitchen, you're on cleaning duty."


End file.
